ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Corvo/Relationships
Blaise His love. Blaise and Corvo have been in a relationship since soon after she had first came to Fabula. It was an immediate connection, and he fell head over heels for her, and still is to this day. Two years ago, they had hit a horribly rough patch, where they only fought, and did not see each other for months at a time. However, long after the events of the near destruction of the town, they had finally made up, falling in love all over again... Though, this was soon nearly ruined as they suddenly found themselves in the forest, but they were luck enough to find each other very quickly, and are happily defending each other and being sure that they are safe in each other's arms. Throughout hardships, Corvo holds an extremely strong connection and trust in her, and there is no chance he is loosing that again. He has very serious plans of marrying her and settling down with a family someday. They are naturally soulmates, and seem to fit together like puzzle pieces, balancing each other, but one in the same, as well. Himeko An old friend, Himeko was someone he trusted deeply. When his relationship with Blaise crumbled, he knew that this girl would take care of his still beloved. During these times, he had lightly confided in her, and saw her as one of his best friends. After the two year time skip, things had deeply changed for the worse. At first, Himeko was without her memory, and had it out for both him and Blaise - the trust was no longer for quite awhile. He felt betrayed and was so disappointed she'd hurt them in such a way... but he still had hope. And, luckily, that hope prevailed when she came to her senses and finally rejoined the group. After being mysteriously killed by Blaise and brought back to life, their bond seems to be back to the way it had been, and Corvo is overjoyed to have her back. Hanketsu Another person in which Corvo can hold his trust - though it had not exactly always been this way. At first, Hanketsu had been a little too friendly with his girlfriend, and Corvo was secretly (or not so secretly???) very jealous of the wolf and the fondness that Blaise displayed for him. After some time, he put their differences aside when he realized that the other man was not out to steal his love, and that he was actually a very respectable person. He still feels bad about the way he had acted at first towards him, especially now with him being lovebirds with Elise. After the time skip, he is very relieved to have found such an honorable and strong friend. Elise A sweet girl, who Corvo still does not know too much about. It is obvious to him that she has had a very difficult past, though he believes her to be a very strong person. Elise is very soft spoken and appears to be innoncent and trustworthy, and also a very intelligent. Overall, she would seem to be a great companion. He is still very curious about what she is truly like. Fendel Although he has known her for quite awhile, Corvo has never quite figured out Fendel. She is friendly, but has also had some points where she doesn't quite act how he'd expect her to. She is very much like a kid, though he supposes that is because of her being Colette. There have been times times where she is a good acquaintance, and others she acts as though she is scared of him. He likes her, though has never been sure what to think. There is definitely so much more to her than he will ever find out. Much His best friend. Corvo no longer talks about the boy, really. Much was his friend since before he even ended up in Fabula or even Wonderland, when they were merely children. The younger boy had "served" him, simply because Corvo was of higher status and his father had sold him to his family. Though, they always treated each other as equals. They were awfully close, and some may suspect a little closer than just friends at one point. Although Much had turned very violent after some escapades, and was not friendly towards any of Corvo's acquaintances, or even his lover, he still made the slightest exception for his best friend, wanting to believe in his goodness, even if there was none left at some points. Corvo still has a small hope of having him come back to the group, but only after the boy has shown that he still has good left in him. (TBA as he comes across new or old faces after the time skip) Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships